1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cards used in electronic devices, and particularly to a surface contact card holder for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface contact cards having special circuits are widely used in portable electronic devices to enhance or specialize the functions of the portable electronic devices. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card in a mobile phone can dedicate the mobile phone's functions to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single mobile phone can be used by many different SIM card owners as a personal phone.
Although surface contact card holders are simple, it can be difficult to remove the surface contact card from the surface contact card holder.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.